Oblivion
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: Set after 4x09, Caroline confronts Klaus after killing the Hybrid's and Tyler's mom. Two-shot, includes PROM :P (may continue with positive reviews)
1. Confrontation

**Landslide **

Caroline had to confront him, she knew he was bottled up in his Mansion, avoiding her. Sure, he made a few trips out to the Gilbert Lake house to cause a scene about Jeremy, but that was it, she knew he was avoiding her. He killed all 12 hybrids and Tyler's mom, yet, he was probably just painting. He could smell her as soon as she arrived. His body filled with rage, and sadness all at once. She rang his bell, but he could hear her tapping her foot impatiently. "Klaus! I know you are in there, so open the god-damned door, or I'm going to break it-" He had never heard her so angry at him, not even when he forced Tyler to drink Elena's blood. "You must have a lot of confidence, love. Coming to my house, after I murdered 12...no 13 people..." That was enough to send her over the edge. She broke his door and sped at him, _no his art work_, vampire speed. She destroyed the first piece she could grab, shredding it to pieces. As she grabbed another one, Klaus pinned her to the wall. "Enough!" She struggled against him, gasping for air. "I said enough, Caroline!" His voice startled her, he had never yelled at her like that. She involuntarily froze, he hadn't compelled her, but something in his eyes concerned her. Klaus dropped his grip, and turned around, gathering up the art she destroyed. _I shouldn't have done that_, she thought. As he swept the art in his hands, he sighed, falling to his knees. He pushed the remaining intact piece to the ground. She wanted to say something, anything, but her throat was too dry.

He stood and her eyelashes fluttered, like they did in the bar, when she told him about the hallucinations. He avoided complete eye contact, and asked her to leave. She regained her confidence as he watched her approach the door. "I came here to say one thing to you..." He looked at her with complete vulnerability, and she knew she would hurt him. "All of it will never be enough, Klaus. Elena, the hybrids, it won't fill the whole your dad made in your heart... You need someone to love you, all of you, but you push away anyone who comes close enough. You killed your mother, dagger-ed your siblings, and..." She was scared for what she was about to say, because it would categorize her as someone who came close enough to care about Klaus. "You pushed me away.." A single tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it away quickly. "Caroline, please-" His voice was cracking under the guilt. "It can't be me, Klaus. I'm sorry-" She pushed away another tear, exiting the mansion as quick she could.

_This was so stupid, crying over Klaus? He was evil, and manipulative, and evil! He is incapable of love, and he killed Tyler's mom for god's sakes. So what was it that made her feel so guilty? _Stefan had came to her hours after she confronted him, he was ecstatic, saying Klaus had left town and by the looks of it wasn't coming back. She had dreams about him, playing back their time together. She had to lie when Tyler woke her up, shaking her, telling her she was crying in her sleep. It was so sad, he desperately needed someone. It can't be me, she told herself. I can't, after everything he's done, it's just wrong. Something about him drew into her thoughts. When Tyler told her he loved her, she would tear up, missing the sound of Klaus calling her 'love'. Prom was approaching fast, and everyone's life had seemed back to normal, except for hers. She couldn't help but feel empty, like a piece of her was torn away. "Caroline!" Elena was running up to her, something was making her happy. "What?" Even her voice sounded empty. "Klaus, he's back- he said he doesn't care about making more hybrids!" Caroline forced a smile for her, but had blanked out after 'Klaus'. "He's with some girl! She's really pretty, and nice. I guess she helped him find his way!" She widened her eyes with hurt, and her voice couldn't hide it. "What?" Elena cocked her head, if Caroline had a heart, it sure felt broken now. "Klaus- he has a girl? What's wrong with you?" Elena sounded confused. "Nothing-" her eyes teared up, and Elena's face filled with surprise. "I'm just so happy that it's all over!" Elena sighed with a smile. "Oh, I know! Okay, I gotta tell Bonnie, bye Caroline!" She couldn't even fake a smile... "Bye."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

****So, this is going to be a two-shot, but if you guys really like it after the next Chapter, I might continue! Anyways, the next chapter will have Klaus _and_ Caroline, together! It will be set at Prom- and I'll probably put it up today! Anyways, let me know what you think! Sorry it's short :(

XOXO, Gossip Girl3


	2. Prom

**Landslide **

Caroline hadn't met _her_ yet, Elizabeth (that's her name), but it didn't matter, Prom was finally here and she was ecstatic. Her dress was absolutely perfect. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and had a loose, wavy bodice. Tyler hadn't asked her anything about Prom, and a fight arose over it. "It's like you don't even care about my feelings! I know you are going through a hard time, Tyler, but it's important to keep stability either way." He scoffed at every comment she made. "Stability?! My mom, my pack, Vicky, Alaric, they are all dead! Nothing has stayed the same! I'm sorry I don't care about your precious Prom, Caroline! Get over yourself!" Caroline chucked the corsage at him. "Get out!" He turned, glancing at her dresser. "What the hell... you kept this?!" She gasped at the drawing in Tyler's hands. "Give that back!" It was the drawing Klaus made for her. "This is why you've been acting weird, isn't it?" She tried to grab it, but he snatched it away. "You do have feelings for..that disgusting monster!" Caroline felt a tear fall from her eyes. "That's not true! I hate Klaus!" _That's a lie Caroline!_ Her mind was shouting at her. "You've liked him this whole damn time!" With sudden realization, he tore the drawing to pieces. "Tyler! Tyler, no! It's not...I don't-" He had already left and she was sliding down the wall, suffocating in tears.

Stefan had comforted her, offering to be her escort that night. Although, she wasn't looking forward to it anymore. Tyler had hurt her so badly, but she felt even worse knowing that some of what he said has true. She did have unresolved feelings for Klaus, and she was lying to everyone, including herself. Graduation was now looking like the best day of her life. "Caroline, are you sure you want to go?" She sighed, taking in her appearance. "It's fine Stefan, let's just go." He gave her compliments as they hurried to the car, avoiding the inevitable rain. "Let's just try to have fun tonight, okay guys?!" Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, and Damon were all there. She nodded, looking out the window. As soon as they got there, she noticed Klaus and Elizabeth. _Why on earth were they here? And please, just make them go away._ She avoided them the whole night, occasionally glancing over to see them dance together. It was awful to look at, her giddy smile, and his faint one. _Ugh, she just wanted the night to end. _

An unfamiliar voice startled Caroline. "You must be Stefan.." There was that giddy smile. "and Caroline, I presume?" She nodded taking in Elizabeth's appearance. "Mind if I steal your dance partner?" Caroline stepped back politely, watching them join together for a dance. _That's weird? It seems like she likes Stefan?_ She headed to an empty table, sitting for a few moments. "You look beautiful, Caroline." She spun around to Klaus's extended hand. "May I have this dance?" Caroline nodded, feeling her hand collide with his. Fireworks erupted through her body as he found her waist, driving her closer to him. She hung her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. They danced in silence, enjoying the feeling of each other. Before they knew it, the song had ended. Klaus began to loosen his hold, but Caroline pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I like this song-" she whispered. Truthfully, she didn't know it, but she wanted to be close to him again. "So...Elizabeth is nice..." Klaus chuckled slightly. ".. maybe a little too friendly," He added glancing over to Stefan. "So you guys_ are_ together?" She pulled back, to search his eyes. He _hadn't_ called her love, sweetheart, or any terms of endearment. His smell was driving her crazy, but the moment was still perfect, just as she imagined it to be (with Tyler). "Yes..." He responded quietly. As the song ended, she struggled to pull away. "I'm really happy for you-" She stated, with a hint of hurt. "Maybe we could have dinner at some point.. you know me, you, Elizabeth, Stefan..." He nodded questioningly. "Oh so you and Stefan are?" Caroline shook her head. "No...just friends.." He further questioned. "And Tyler?" Again, she shook her head. "Well I should get back to-" Klaus nodded awkwardly. "Yeah- I should- Elizabeth, too."

_Dear Diary, _

_Prom was awful. Tyler broke up with me (I think) and Klaus has Elizabeth. _

_No, I don't care about Klaus. Who am I kidding, this is my diary. I really like him._

_He makes me feel...alive. It's not fair, to let him think I don't care at all... Whatever. _

_He's happy, that's all that matters, right? Right._

_Love,  
_

_Caroline_

"Caroline?" It was pouring rain as she stood on his porch. "I know I shouldn't be here but-" She was still her prom dress, which was obviously ruined. "Caroline, please come inside-" She shook hear head, wet curls sticking to her face. "No- I just need to say something." Klaus sighed, the last time she said something his whole world flipped upside down. "I made a mistake-" she sobbed. "I shouldn't have manipulated and deceived you, I shouldn't have lied about Tyler, and most of all I shouldn't have let you leave. I knew how much those hybrid's meant to you, and I should have stopped it-" Her makeup was flooding her pores. "I-I know I was wrong now, I want to be your light, not Elizabeth. I want you- and-" He was completely shocked. "And why doesn't this stupid entry way have a roof!?" He smiled sympathetically. "Please, Klaus-" He stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "Caroline, I-" He took a breath. "I'm with Elizabeth- I-" She sighed, nodding frantically, as tears streamed down her face. "I know-" He cocked his head trying to catch her eyes. "But?" She looked away. "- do you love her?" Klaus widened his eyes. "I-" She looked back to him, locking their gaze. "No, I don't-" Caroline's breathing hitched as he grasped her face. "Caroline-" She furrowed her eyebrows, nervously. "You will always be my light..." She froze. "I just- You were right before, it's not- it's not meant to be I guess-" Caroline sighed frustratedly, then proceeded to grab him, crashing their lips together. He tried to pull away, but it was impossible. He needed this, to be passionate with her, roughly passionate. She sighed at the first touch of his lips, and he entered her mouth easily. The rain was pouring over them as they drowned in each other. His lips felt perfect against hers, and the way he held her face made her knees weak. As they pulled away in silence, Caroline sighed, she wanted to do that for _so_ long. The rain fell on their eyelashes, causing them to break their intense stares for only a moment. She looked at the starry sky and giggled. "The Notebook-" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, as she looked to him. "Are you kidding me, you haven't you seen it?" He shrugged and she took his hands. "Kiss me again?" Klaus laughed, wiping her make up away with his thumb. She scrambled to cover her face. "No-" He took her hands. "You're beautiful-" She smiled, doing what he wouldn't. She embraced him with a sweet kiss.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know if you want me to continue?**

** I would love criticism, but also some comments on what you liked! **

**I have ideas of where this story could go, but I will need to know if people want me to continue!**

** Please let me know and please review :)**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl **


End file.
